Amour Stories
by black angel 2011
Summary: a series of short and sweet one-shots involving the awesome romance between Ash and Serena, involving the many different scenarios, from holidays, seasons and other events.
1. Christmas Special 1

**Story 1: Christmas Special 1.**

_Alright Christmas is still a month away, but I don't care, I want to start it off with the two stars of the new saga. _

_**Disclaimer: **__pokemon does not belong to me, I make no money from writing these short stories._

_Ash: 16_

_Serena: 16_

* * *

Snow had been falling for days Ash and Serena were walking through the streets of a small town, the festivities were going and the lights were shining through the small town, Ash's Pikachu remained on his shoulder, the shopping malls were full of people wanting to buy last minute gifts and the sounds of pokemon and people rang through the streets, "you know Serena, you have been pretty quiet lately," Ash commented as the teenager next to him jumped back in surprise.

Serena shook her head, "no, I was thinking about getting a present for my mother," Serena replied while trying to hide her true intentions from Ash.

"Alright, how about we go our separate ways to get gifts for a friends and family," Ash suggested with a smile.

Serena nodded happily and turned towards the series of shops that were in front of her, "how about in four hours we meet here," Serena asked her crush, she walked away with Ash doing the same thing, she looked back and grinned at the trainer, 'I want to get him something nice, but I have no idea,' Serena thought to herself while walking towards one of the shops.

With so many people around and buying the items for their loved ones, she was having a much harder time to find something for Ash, the shelves were almost empty with little to no options for her. She walked around to find something else, but her luck didn't help, almost everything was gone from the shelves, "what, there is nothing I can get for Ash," Serena commented while looking around at the empty, again the girl continued her search, but to no avail in the shop, "great, now what?" Serena complained as an idea jumped into her mind, 'so if I cannot buy him the perfect gift, how about I make him one?' Serena thought to herself.

The girl rushed out of the shops and towards the Pokemon Center, she walked into the kitchen area thinking about her plans to finally win Ash over, "it has been too long, I have been meaning to tell him that I love him, but I have been too nervous," Serena whispered to herself, she opened her bag and looked around for some ingredients, "let's see, I should bake him a cake, or cook him a meal, I know he loves food," Serena told herself with the hopes that she might get it right, she opened a book and spotted the perfect cake for him as a Christmas present.

While Serena was at the Pokemon Center Ash and Pikachu were walking around the shops in hopes of finding something for Serena, it was getting difficult to find something, the shops were almost sold out of stocks and was about to close, the people started to leave as it started to get late, "oh man, I got gifts for everyone, but Serena, I have no idea what to get her for Christmas," Ash panicked as he ran through the stores again, he repeated the actions, but still no luck had befallen him.

Ash had about given up until he spotted a large box of chocolates that was all but left alone, the trainer approached it and looked at it, "yeah, I guess, there isn't much left over, I really wanted to get her something nice," Ash protested while staring at the small box of sweets, he placed it back on the shelf and started to walk away from the shelf, but started to think about something important, he turned back to grab the chocolates again and still noticed that they were still there, "I will get them, maybe next Christmas, I can get something for her," Ash promised himself while walking towards the main counter.

After paying for the small gift Ash walked towards the exit waiting for Serena to emerge from the shops, she seemed to have taken a long time and Ash was starting to get a little colder, he looked back towards the shop and shook his head in shame, he started to walk towards the Medical Facility to wrap his small gift up.

He entered the Pokemon Center to see the decorations brightening the main foyer, the Christmas tree in the middle with lights surrounding the mighty tree, the people and their pokemon were enjoying the sight of their hard work, Ash looked around in hopes of finding the teen that he had been traveling with since she started travelling with him from Santelune City, "great she isn't here either," Ash whispered with disappointment.

In another part of the facility, Serena was putting the finishing touches on her cake, she was singing a Christmas song, joyous as she had almost finished her present for Ash, "almost time, I can give my Ash, this perfect present," Serena chimed with great pride in her work, carefully putting the icing on the cake she drew a picture of him and herself on the cake and placed inside a box, closing it not bothering to wrap it.

Serena rushed out of the kitchen with her present in hand, the young trainer spotted Ash and approached him, "Serena, I thought we were going to meet up at the shops," Ash commented with a frown while holding the small box of chocolates in his hands, snow covered after the walk in the snow, "here Serena, sorry I couldn't find you the best gift I could," Ash apologised with regret evident in his voice.

"Here Ash, I couldn't get you anything, but I think this present will be something you will love," Serena replied while handing the box to Ash, she watched nervously as Ash opened up the box slowly, "it isn't perfect, but I made especially for you," Serena commented while looking at the small gift from Ash, 'how did he know, I love chocolates?' Serena wondered to herself while smiling at small gift, she noticed Ash closing the box and started to grow a little disappointed.

"I love it Serena, it was nearly impossible for me to find you something, I have no idea what to get you," Ash commented while staring into his friend's blue eyes.

"To be honest Ash, there isn't anything you need to get me," Serena replied to Ash's comment, she started to gulp and her cheeks starting to turn red.

Ash tilted his head perplexed as to what she was getting at, "why Serena? Why don't I need to get you any present?" Ash questioned the young lady in front of him.

Serena started to smile as she walked closer to Ash, "I really want you Ash," Serena answered the question, this revelation caused Ash to turn red, he gulped as he turned around, "it had been so long, I wanted to tell you for a long time," Serena started to explain her feelings to Ash, "I love you Ash," Serena confessed much to the surprise of the trainer next to her.

Ash was lost for word the person he had travelled with since his first gym battle said something that would change him, 'wow, I never thought about it,' Ash thought while turning his gaze to the girl wearing the red dress, black blouse and stockings, "man I am so dense," Ash chuckled while opening the box to see the small picture on the cake, "that is us right?" Ash asked the girl, she nodded with pride and took her hat off.

"You don't have to say anything Ash, I just wanted you to know that I love you," Serena stated with a smile, she looked up towards the tree with the star on the top, she started walking towards the main entrance.

After placing the cake in his room, the raven haired trainer rushed outside to meet with Serena, "hey Serena, mind if I stand outside with you?" Ash asked the girl. Serena nodded, she resisted the urge to grab Ash's hand, the next action of Ash shocked her, it was then she felt Ash's right hand grabbing for hers, Ash looked into her eyes again and smiled, "I guess I have the best gift of all," Ash commented calmly.

Serena was in shock at the trainer's words, "the best gift what is that?" Serena asked cautiously.

"I now have a girlfriend," Ash replied while pointing to Serena.

After hearing Ash's words, Serena wrapped her arms around Ash and embraced him with all her might, "you're joking right?" Serena asked with uncertainty, she felt Ash return the hug as the snow started to fall yet again, She turned her head and looked over to the horizon to see the snow falling around them, the Christmas carols being played in the background and the Christmas lights of the town they were in started to brighten up the town in the dark of night, the two turned towards the small town to see the lights, Ash placed his arm around Serena and brought her closer, she leaned her head on his shoulder to take in the view.

"You know Serena, you should come to Kanto again sometime," Ash said with a proud smile not noticing that the girl was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. It had been some time before noticing Serena had basically fallen asleep, Ash picked Serena up and carried her into the Pokemon Center, he continued towards the hallway while the people were having a good time singing Christmas song, "she must have been really tired, we were really busy today," the trainer whispered while entering the hallway with Serena in his arms.

Ash opened the door and entered the girl's room, her long honey colored hair hanging down, "Pikachu can you move the blankets?" Ash asked his pokemon, he waited for the electric mouse to move the blankets before placing his girlfriend on the bed, "goodnight Serena," Ash whispered while placing the blanket over her, Ash walked out of the room, before he closed the door he looked back and nodded, "I love you too Serena," Ash replied silently towards the girl before closing the door, failing to see the broad smile on Serena's lips.

* * *

**I hope you like the start of the series, remember they are short stories and will be between 1500-2000 words in length, the next two will be Christmas specials, then there is new year's which I might do after Christmas.**

**Now I am going to listen to the Laverre City theme, which will be the backdrop to one of my one-shots **


	2. Christmas Special 2

**Christmas Special 2.**

_The second of the Christmas stories with Ash and Serena, there will be another one after this, then I will take some requests. This Christmas story will have the same weather as you would expect this time of the year in Australia, meaning warm to hot with no snow._

_Ash: 17_

_Serena: 17_

* * *

Ash walked into his hometown with the hopes of meeting his mother after a long journey, the weather was warm and the trees were green, it had been a long time since he experienced a warm Christmas, Ash looked around the green fields of Pallet Town, the red roofed houses that dotted the landscape and the lab dominating the hill in the distance, "well it has been a long time since I have been in Pallet Town," Ash told the yellow electric mouse on his left shoulder, he looked around to see the road behind him.

_(Flashback)_

"Well Ash, I will see you later," a girl with honey colored hair, wearing a red dress and black blouse, stockings and shoes told the trainer, she walked over to the boat and looked back with a smile, she started to cry a little knowing that she wouldn't be seeing Ash for a long time.

"See you around Serena," Ash waved to the girl, he noticed her tears rolling down her cheek, he walked over to her and cleared them away for her, "you know tears don't suit you," Ash commented causing the teen to blush slightly.

"Really Ash, you think I am crying because I will never see you again, one day I will surprise you," Serena promised her crush as she walked onto the ship for her next journey.

"Is that so?" Ash enquired, he again waved while Pikachu continued to wave, he watched the ship leaving the Kalos region, "you know, I never asked Serena where she was heading, I could swear I heard the announcer say she was heading to Kanto," Ash queried as his partner pokemon tilted his head in confusion.

Ash walked away from the docks and walked towards the shops, "well we better get some Christmas gifts," Ash commented while walking through the middle of the city. After a few hours of walking Ash had gathered all the gifts he needed for Christmas, "now all I need is my mother's and Serena's present," Ash whispered to his partner pokemon as he entered a shop, he looked around curiously in order to find a present for each, he placed his right hand on his chin and started to think about what he was seeing, "so my mom, she is always good at cooking, maybe this cook book would be a nice present for her," Ash commented as he picked up the item, he read through the pages and nodded.

Ash walked out of the shop after paying for his item, disappointed that he couldn't get a present for Serena, he walked towards the cost and spotted a group of pokemon, it was then he spotted a Luvdisc of a different color swimming in front of him, Ash clicked his fingers and rushed towards the water front, "that's it I will get Serena a golden Luvdisc," Ash declared with great enthusiasm, he excitedly grabbed his pokeball and threw it at the pokemon forgetting that he needed to weaken the pokemon, but that didn't faze him, he wanted to capture it for his friend, the pokeball wobbled from side to side, but the small pokemon broke of the device. Ash nodded at his partner pokemon allowing him to unleash a bolt of electricity at the water type pokemon, Ash then threw another pokeball at the water type trapping it inside, again moving from side to side the ball stopped moving and signified the capture of the heart shaped pokemon, he grabbed the pokeball and proudly raised it into the air, "I got Serena's Christmas Present," Ash joyously yelled out, his long-time friend leapt onto his shoulder and stared at the pokeball, "alright buddy time to go home," Ash said in a more relaxed tone.

_(Return from Flashback)_

Ash waltzed into town and looked around to see people trying to escape from the heat, they were also busy preparing for Christmas day, "come on dad, we need to prepare for the Christmas Party," a young girl said with a cheerful expression.

Ash chuckled knowing that being home for Christmas was rare even for him, walking further into town he noticed the lights were all on in his mother's house, Ash ran towards the house concerned as to what was going on, "my mother never leaves all the lights on," Ash said with surprise while running up to the door with Pikachu still on his right shoulder.

Inside the house Delia was setting up a Christmas Tree with a young lady who had been there for the last few days, "so you are here to spend Christmas with my son?" the brunette asked a young trainer with a smile.

A young lady walked into the lounge room with a few Christmas decorations, "yeah, I wanted to surprise him by visiting this Christmas," Serena stated as the door started to knock, "alright, I will hide in his room, you keep him busy," Serena giggled as she walked up the stairway to the room on the top floor.

"Coming Ash," Delia called to her son.

Ash waited outside for the door to open, "I wonder how mom has been," Ash asked his partner pokemon, after wondering, the door opened and the trainer was greeted by his mother who stood back to let him into the house, "hello mom, how have things been?" Ash asked his mother quietly.

"Not bad Ash, how about you?" Delia asked in reply.

"The journey was great, I reunited with a really nice girl named Serena," Ash replied happily, he started to walk up the stairs but was stopped by his mother's Mr. Mime.

"Ash, why not come and get something to eat?" Delia suggested while her rare pokemon pulled Ash into the kitched not giving him much of a choice.

"I will be home for Christmas and the New Year, then I will be revisiting some of the regions," Ash declared his intentions to his mother as she grabbed a plate of food.

"That's nice to hear Ash," Delia replied with great joy, she placed the plate of food in front of her son, it was then she watched the young lady approaching with a playful grin, holding back her laughter.

Serena covered Ash's eyes with her hands, "guess who?" Serena remarked playfully.

"Iris," Ash replied as he put the fork back on to the table.

"No way," the girl replied.

"Dawn," Ash jokingly replied with a cheeky grin.

Serena started to get disappointed in the response of the young trainer, "nope, try again," Serena replied to her friend calmly.

"Gary," Ash replied with a heavy laugh.

"I am not a boy," Serena replied with offense to Ash's comment.

"Chill Serena, I know it's you," Ash commented while grabbing Serena's hand.

Serena and Ash started to laugh, Ash got up and turned to Serena who didn't have her hat one, her hair was tied up, "you surprised Ash, I was coming to this region, in fact I was hoping to beat you here," Serena professed happily as she looked up to the mother of Ash, "I wanted to spend Christmas and the New Year with you," Serena commented as she grasped Ash's hand, it was then the pokemon and Delia walked out of the kitchen sensing that something was going to happen between the two.

"Hey I got you something, a Christmas present I managed to get before I got on the plane," Ash commented while pulling out the pokeball from his pocket, "it doesn't have a ribbon on it, but I still think you will love it," Ash stated while giving the girl the red and white device, Serena looked at the item and politely took it from Ash.

Serena looked at the pokeball and tilted her head, "what is it?" Serena enquired with a perplexed expression.

"Call it out, Serena," Ash pushed the girl with a smile.

Serena called out the small pokemon, in front of her was a small golden, heart shaped pokemon, Serena placed her hand over her mouth in shock at what she was seeing in front of her, her tears started to builded, suddenly and without a moment's thought she hugged Ash with all her strength, "thank you Ash," Serena gratefully embraced the trainer, still crying with joy and a broad smile gracing her lips, "I am sorry Ash, I couldn't get you a present," Serena stated while pulling back from the hug.

"I am alright, I don't need a present," Ash replied proudly.

The two didn't notice a small bit of greenery hovering above them it was then that the small green sprig was tied up by the psychic force, "why is it you don't want a Christmas present?" Serena asked the trainer with a puzzled tone.

Ash looked away from Serena, he was slightly red from the seeing Serena being at his house, "well I guess, you are here, maybe this one year since we met again allowed me to grow up some more," Ash replied while Serena tilted her head.

"So you were hoping to see me again?" Serena questioned Ash quietly.

Ash nodded and look into her bright blue eyes, he scratched his cheek and thought back on their journey in the Kalos region, "yeah, I really wanted to ask you something," Ash answered Serena quietly.

"Let's spend some time together for Christmas," Serena suggested softly as she let go of Ash's hands.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping for that, since it is Christmas Eve, it would be nice for us to have a break," Ash retorted quickly.

A sudden urge made them look up to see the Mistletoe above their head, "well Ash, you know the drill," Serena teased while closing her eyes, waiting for Ash to kiss her.

"You set this up didn't you?" Ash asked with a cheeky tone.

"I didn't ask for Mr. Mime to use its psychic abilities to place the Mistletoe over our heads," Serena replied with a confident smile.

"You seem to know how it got there, you set this up, you wanted me to kiss you," Ash commented with a smug expression.

"That's it Ash," Serena grabbed Ash's face and pressed her lips against his, ignoring the fact that they were being watched by Delia and the pokemon in the hallway.

Ash tried to pull back but soon found his resistance slipping wanting to continue, a million thoughts rushed through his mind but the ones that rang clearly in his mind was the fact that he was kissing Serena for the first time, he felt his pulse racing, he instinctively wrapped his arms around Serena enjoying his first kiss with her.

After a short time the two pulled back and smiled at one another, smiling serenely, "I love you Ash," Serena admitted her feelings for Ash before resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too Serena," Ash replied while petting his now girlfriend's long hair, "I didn't need a present, because the ultimate gift was always you Serena," Ash said with a proud smile while taking Serena's hand and stared into her eyes lovingly, "I need you to travel with me through every region," Ash stated while Serena nodded with joy at the suggestion and grabbed his arm.

"I would love to Ash," Serena replied sweetly, resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled and closed her eyes, thinking about a future with Ash, which now seemed a reality to her.

"I can't believe it, my Ash has a girlfriend," Delia said with tears of pride running down her face, seeing the newly formed couple embracing under the small green twig.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this short and sweet story, next up is the third Christmas story, then what I will do is do some requests, there are already some that I particularly like and will definitely do, one of the reviewers knows that as well, because I like that suggestion.**

**Next up the third Christmas Special.**

**I will also be focusing on one of my favourite topics really soon, the four seasons**


	3. Christmas Special 3

**Christmas Special 3**

_This one will have some extra characters in it, this will revolve around a little tradition called Secret Santa, but for the current cast of characters._

_Ash: 15_

_Serena: 15_

_Clemont: 12_

_Bonnie: 8_

* * *

After placing their names in Ash's cap, the group of four walked away from the hat with the small electric mouse keeping an eye on the cap, first to walk up to the hat was a young girl with short blond hair, wearing a brown blouse with a white skirt with knee length black stockings and pink shoes, she pulled the name out of the hat and unfolded the paper, "let's see who I have, sweet I have Ash," Bonnie whispered to herself while looking at the name, she looked back to see Ash and Serena standing next to her brother with the same hair color as hers, but wearing blue overalls.

Clemont was next as he picked a name from the hat, "let's see, I will be buying for," Clemont wondered quietly as he moved his hand around until he picked a piece of paper from the hat, "Serena," Clemont whispered, it was then he knew that the girl in the red dress and black blouse was going to be upset, knowing that she wasn't going to get something from Ash, "wow, she really wanted something from him," Clemont stated with a frown, he folded the paper back up and placed it in his pocket.

'Now it's my turn, I know I will get Ash,' Serena thought to herself with a confident smile, she walked up to the hat and passes the gym leader's son, her hopes unbeknownst to her were about to be dashed, she placed her left hand in the hat and closed her eyes, 'please let me buy for Ash,' Serena wished, she pulled the paper from the hat and gulp, she unfolded it slowly and looked at the name, 'Bonnie?' Serena questioned the name, she looked back saddened by the name she had picked up from the hat. She watched Ash walking towards the hat wondering who he was going to get.

Ash pulled the last slip of paper from the hat and opened it, much to his dismay he pulled out Clemont's name, "alright, we all have our Secret Santa's happy shopping everyone," Ash said with a fake cheer, he placed his hat back on and placed the name in his pocket, 'man, I was hoping to get Serena,' Ash thought while looking towards the equally disappointed girl.

Ignoring one another out of sheer disappointment, they walked out of the pokemon center and towards the shop to buy the gifts, Serena looked back to see Ash walking to one part of the city, "I will still get him something," Serena resolved as she walked through the city and into the shop, she knew that Bonnie interested in look after pokemon a small idea popped into her head about the gift she wanted to get the little girl, "a Pokemon care kit," Serena whispered with a smile on her face, she grabbed a small box and opened it to see what was inside, she inspected the box and nodded, she walked up to the main counter and payed for it.

"Is that all ma'am?" the attendant asked Serena calmly.

"No, that should be it," Serena replied as the man wrapped the gift up for Serena.

Serena placed the item in her bag and walked out of the shop, "now to get Ash something," Serena quietly told herself while walking around the city to find another shop to get something for her crush.

Meanwhile Ash was walking into a shop and spotted a brand new toolkit perfect for inventing stuff, "Clemont loves inventing things, just too bad they blow up on him," Ash chuckled as he picked up the toolkit, he nodded quickly and walked over to the shop attendant.

The young woman with long black hair looked at the younger trainer and smiled at him, "so you are doing a Secret Santa, I can tell by the way you look at the paper in your hand," the woman stated while Ash started to laugh.

"Yeah, we can't afford too much, so one of my friends decided it would be nice if we role play as a Secret Santa," Ash replied while handing over the toolkit to the attendant, "I really wanted to buy for this girl," Ash commented while placing the paper slip back in his pocket.

"You can always get her something nice, hey might I suggest this music box, I plays a really nice melody," the woman suggested with a smile, Ash looked at the price tag.

Ash leapt back in shock at the price, "but I only have enough money for something small," Ash retorted in shame, he looked up to see a plush toy that was within his price range, "that Snorlax plush toy, that seems to be within my price range," Ash suggested with a smile but the woman nodded.

"Alright how about this since you are so hesitant, how about I half the price?" the woman asked the trainer with a wink.

Ash looked at the price tag again and nodded in submission, "alright that's fine with me."

"Good, her we go I will even gift wrap it for free," the woman chimed as she perfectly wrapped the present for Ash, she watched the younger trainer put the present in his bag and walked out, "have a great Christmas, I am certain your girlfriend will love the present," the woman wished Ash well.

Back at the Pokemon Center Clemont and Bonnie were waiting for Ash and Serena to return from the shops. "what's taking them so long?" Bonnie pouted, she crossed her arms in disappointment before grabbing a slice of cake, "I got Ash this nice present and he is late for the present giving," Bonnie complained while her brother sat next to her with a smile.

"Well Bonnie, I am certain the two have a very good reason for being late," Clemont told his sister, as he finished his sentence Ash walked into the medical facility with his bag filled with gifts.

Followed soon after Ash was Serena who was smiling from ear to ear, "you two took too long," Bonnie complained while sitting back after her childish outburst, her anger directed at the two trainers.

"Sorry Bonnie, there was something I had to do," Ash assured the young girl, Ash walked towards the center of the main foyer and sat opposite his two friends.

"Yeah I am sorry for being a little late, there was something I needed to do as well," Serena commented as she sat next to Ash, she had her eyes glued on Ash, eventually she looked over to her other friends and placed her bag next to her, "let's start exchanging our gifts," Serena suggested with a positive tone.

"Alright I will go first," Bonnie said while pulling out a small box, "here you go Ash, I couldn't get too much, so I hope you like it," Bonnie pointed out to Ash as he courteously unwrapped the small box, he opened it and spotted the Ultraball inside, he pulled out the yellow, black and white device.

Ash looked at it and smiled at Bonnie, "thanks Bonnie, I will be sure to catch a really cool pokemon with it," Ash promised the little girl as she almost jumped out of her seat in excitement. "alright, I will go next," Ash decreed while pulling out a gift from his bag, and handed it to Clemont.

Clemont started to unwrap his present from Ash, "oh wow Ash, I was planning on getting a new set of tools, thanks," Clemont explained thankfully as Ash scratched his cheek as he started to chuckle, "I know, I hope my inventions don't explode as well," Clemont laughed with the rest of the group, after the laughter the gym leader pulled out a small gift from his bag and gave it to Serena, "I wasn't certain as well, since either of us don't know your real goal," Clemon stated while passing the gift to his friend.

Serena quickly unwrapped the present, she looked at a set of three small books, "a book on contests, Pokemon Stylist and a nice book on fashion, thanks Clemont," Serena said while looking at the books, it was there she knew that it would help her in deciding what her goals will, "aright Bonnie, it is my turn to give you a present," Serena stated while pulling a small present from her backpack and handing it to the blonde haired girl sitting in front of her.

"Thanks Serena," Bonnie chimed as she quickly ripped the gift wrap off her present, "a pokemon care kit, thanks Serena," Bonnie joyously looked at the kit and ran off to her room, happy to have received such a nice gift from her friend.

Clemont walked away from the table leaving Ash and Serena alone, "so we didn't get one another's name?" Serena asked in a sombre tone.

Ash watched his friend walking out of the Pokemon Center as it started to snow outside, signalling the white Christmas, he got out of his seat and walked outside, he approached Serena who was sitting on a bench with her backpack in her grasp, "you know Serena, there was a reason why I was late," Ash remarked nervously as he sat next to his friend.

"Really, I was late because," Serena gulped for a moment as she pulled out a small present from her bag, she handed it to Ash and waited for him to open it up, "it isn't much Ash, but I know you will like it," Serena pointed out while waiting for her crush to open up the small gift.

Ash looked at the small box and opened it up, inside was a small black ring with a small gem in the middle, "what is this Serena?" Ash asked curiously.

"It's mega-ring, good for making pokemon Mega-Evolve during battle," Serena explained while watching her crush put the ring on his wrist.

"Thank you Serena, here is my present to you," Ash commented while giving Serena his present to her, "personally I had no idea what to get you," Ash confessed while the girl looked at what seemed like a music box.

Serena started it up and the music started to play, preventing the two from talking for just a moment, Ash and Serena listened not daring to say a word.

After the music stopped Serena moved closer to Ash, "that was perfect Ash," Serena said with tears of joy running down her face.

"Merry Christmas Serena," Ash wished his friend with a smile as she leant in to kiss him on the cheek.

After the quick kiss she pulled back and smiled at him, "happy Christmas Ash," Serena replied to Ash, with the snow getting heavier the two watched the roads getting covered with snow and the Christmas lights flickering on one house at a time, Ash got to his feet and extended his hand out to Serena, "Ash what are you doing?" Serena asked while placing her present in her back.

"Come on let's go and see the lights," Ash suggested as Serena hesitated for a moment, but in a sudden movement Ash grabbed her hand and helped her up, the two walked towards the lights holding hands as they walked through the town to see the festivities of Christmas in every house.

Serena remained quiet with the song playing back in her mind, "you know Ash, I was hoping that we would do this," Serena professed while her face started to turn a little red, as they continued through the small city the duo looked at the large Christmas tree in the middle of the park, waiting for the lights to turn on, Ash placed his arm around Serena to prevent her from getting cold as they watched the lights turn on.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Christmas specials, this one was nice and I hope you enjoyed reading it, as for the song, which one was it? Well that is easy, it is the Laverre City BGM, something they call the unofficial anthem of AmourShipping.**

**Next up is requests from you the readers, leave a review with the request and I will do my best to complete the request.**


	4. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

_Alright this one was sort of in my mind, for a little while, especially since XY7 so I choose to do this nice little story, I hope you all enjoy it._

_Ash: 6 (12 Time skip)_

_Serena: 6 (12 Time skip)_

* * *

Ash walked out of the forest holding the hand of a young girl, they continued out until they spotted the camp, "you need to stay really close to the camp, you don't want to get lost," the young boy stated while the girl remained silent, in awe at the kindness of Ash who was leading her out of the forest, "so, what is your name?" Ash asked the girl who was wearing a pink dress and straw hat.

"My name is Serena," the girl replied while looking away nervously.

Ash let go of the girls hand and pointed towards the tents, "want me to show you around?" Ash asked with enthusiasm, the little girl nodded with her face still showing an expression of wonderment.

"I didn't want to come here," Serena stuttered as she looked back at Ash who shook his head in excitement.

"Oh come on camp is fun, hey Serena, how about we become friends?" Ash suggested with a playful smile. The young girl nodded while continuing to walk back to the camp, she was too nervous to say something, but was in awe of Ash's kindness. "You know Serena, you shouldn't be walking on your own, you will get lost," Ash declared while the girl looked away from Ash as he continued to help her back.

Serena wondered what to say, she started to get nervous, her face turning red, 'wow, he is really nice,' Serena thought to herself, she continued walking behind Ash, who was starting to show her around the campsite.

"Here is where everyone sits, listening to camp stories," Ash point towards the campfire area of the camp.

"Yeah, but I am too nervous to be sitting with the rest of the campers, I want to go home," Serena replied to Ash who was leading her to the next part of the camp area.

Ash looked back with a playful smile, "oh come on Professor Oak's summer camp is really fun, we get to see so many pokemon," Ash replied while letting go of Serena's hand.

Serena stood silently wondering how to react after holding Ash's hand, "my name is um…." Serena started but before she could finish Ash was called over to his side of the camp, Serena started to blush for just a moment and looked down at the handkerchief, 'before I could give him my name,' Serena thought with sadness, she started to wonder if she would see him again and started to slowly walk back towards the tents with the moment she was holding his hand firmly ingrained in her thoughts.

_(Few Days later)_

Serena looked around with the handkerchief in her hands hoping that she would see Ash again, "I guess he went home," Serena whispered while plcing the small piece of cloth back into her pocket.

"Come on Serena, we need to go home," Serena's mother told her daughter, she grabbed her hand and started to walk up the gangplank.

Serena looked back with a saddened expression, placing her other hand over the pocket that contained the handkerchief, 'I cannot believe it, I wanted to give it back to him,' Serena thought as tears started to stream down her face, 'one day I will give it back to him.'

_(6 Years later)_

"Here Ash, I was holding onto this, I wanted to give it back to you," Serena told Ash while grabbing the cloth from her pocket.

"Ha, what's this?" Ash questioned the young girl with honey coloured hair.

"I cleaned it after you helped me back at the summer camp," Serena professed with a smile.

Ash stood in shock and started to think about the camp, it was then he remembered the handkerchief that the girl in front of him was showing, "Serena that girl in straw hat was you, I cannot believe it," Ash replied while politely taking the piece of cloth.

"Yeah and since that day, I was constantly thinking of returning it, but was nervous about how to go about doing it," Serena remarked with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Serena," Ash replied while Serena's blush got deeper and her smile broader.

"I still cannot believe you didn't remember me," Serena commented while shaking her head in disbelief. Placing her hands on her hips she looked at Ash with a frown, "plus I was upset that I didn't even give you my name after you helped me out," Serena commented while turning towards Ash, she approached him and stared into his brown eyes, "I really wanted to meet you again," Serena whispered with memories of Ash helping her.

"Wow Serena, I don't know what to say," Ash said while scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile, chuckling in embarrassment, his Pikachu shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, unable to believe this his trainer would forget something this important.

"Plus I have this secret, but since you forgot me, I think I forgot as well, maybe if I travel with you, I might remember," Serena retorted with a bit of sassiness in her voice.

"I am sorry Serena, I guess I was too focused on a goal of mine," Ash commented apologetically, continuing his chuckle while Serena grabbed his right arm.

"Good, now let's start your journey," Serena replied with a smile she dragged Ash towards the next destination, "and maybe you can help me figure out my goal as well," Serena commented while the two trainers.

"So Serena, where will we be going next? I have only just arrived in the Kalos region," Ash commented, this question caused Serena to stop in her tracks she pulled out a pink device from her pocket and opened it up.

"Okay Ash, we will be heading to Lumiose City together, and then we will take the next road to Cyllage City," Serena suggested while pointing towards the next part of the trainer's journey, "then maybe one day, if I remember I will tell you," Serena said with a cheeky tone.

"Why not tell me now?" Ash asked the girl with a smirk.

"What? I cannot tell you," Serena replied with surprise.

Ash and Serena started walking towards the major city with the hopes that their journey will be a great one, "will you tell me what your secret is one day?" Ash enquired while Serena leapt back with a nervous smile.

"Yes I will Ash," Serena replied while thinking back to the time Ash helped her out in the forest, 'maybe I am a little scared of telling him that I have a massive crush on him,' Serena admitted to herself while looking at Ash, a broad smile with a shade of red on her face, 'I was too nervous to tell him, maybe as I journey with him I will get the courage to tell him, maybe even,' Serena thought before hitting her cheeks with both her hands, "how can I think such things?" Serena asked herself.

"Serena, you alright?" Ash asked the girl with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I am fine, today you just gave me another lot of first impressions of you, they are important," Serena commented while looking back towards her home town with her thoughts towards her mother, 'maybe mom was right, I might be in love with Ash,' Serena thought while trying to hide her blushing from Ash.

"Come on Serena, let's go." Ash stated as he walked towards the end of the road with Serena following close behind, Ash looked back and wondered what was going on, 'she is acting weirdly, maybe one day she will tell me,' Ash thought with an uncertain expression, looking at her attire, 'she definitely dresses with class,' Ash thought while turning his attention back to the road ahead.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long I have been really busy and haven't had much time, plus the weather has been really malicious here in Southern Australia.**

**I have read some ideas from Serebii forums, so I will be giving them a shot, the New Years special will come up soon.**


	5. NYE at Parfum Palace

**NYE at Parfum Palace.**

_Alright this short and sweet one-shot was a long time coming, so I think I will have this one out now._

_Ash: 19_

_Serena: 19_

* * *

It had been a long day Ash and Serena walked away from the main road and towards minor road heading towards a large building that seemed small at one end of the road, but seem to get larger as they got closer. They had been traveling for some time now, gaining new experiences together, but there was something that was holding them back, recently celebrating Christmas for the first time together it was soon dawning on them that the new year was about to arrive leaving a promising part of their adventure for them.

Ash and Serena walked down the tree lined road getting closer to the large building, "so Ash, tonight is New Year's Eve, want to spend the night together?" Serena enquired nervously.

Ash turned his attention to his traveling companion and nodded, "would love to Serena," Ash replied with a gentle smile.

Ash and Serena approached the gates of the immense building, closed the two started to wonder how they could get inside. A Parfum Palace guard walked up to the two calmly and stood between them and the gate, "good evening, is there anything I can do for you?" The guard asked the two with a grin.

"Yes we would like to enter the palace," Ash retorted calmly.

"It will cost one hundred pokedollars for each of you," the guard commented.

Ash and Serena turned to one another and nodded, "alright, I will be paying for the both of us," Ash retorted happily. The raven haired trainer took some money from his wallet and presented it to the guard.

After counting the money the guard opened the gate and allowed the two inside the palace, "oh by the way, I recommend that you stay until midnight, there will be an amazing fireworks display to bring in the new year," the guard suggested joyously.

"Thank you sir," Serena respectfully replied, she quickly averted her gaze to Ash, "we are staying for the fireworks tonight," Serena demanded but Ash laughed it off.

Ash used his right hand to scrathed the back of his head and smiled, "I was intending to do that after I heard the fireworks," Ash retorted blissfully.

Serena tilted her head and resisted the urge to take a hold of Ash's arm, 'what a relief, I was kind of hoping to see them with Ash anyway,' Serena thought while keeping her blue eyes on the proud trainer, not looking at where she was going.

As the two walked through the halls the sound of music echoed through the halls leaving them in awe a the amazing sound, "hey you two, there is a tradition here, that couples are to dance before the fireworks," one of the palace guards told Ash and Serena.

Serena started to blush at the comment but Ash stared at the guard with a perplexed expression, "we're only just friends," Ash replied with a smile.

"Oh come on Ash, it will be fun, just the two of us dancing in the ball room," Serena pleaded with Ash who was only interested in the fireworks.

"But what about the fireworks?" Ash asked the young woman.

"Oh come on Ash, that will be two hours away," Serena argued with Ash.

Ash nodded agreeing to the proposed dance with the traveling companion, "so we go in now?" Ash questioned the girl calmly.

Serena gasped at the question, she placed her hands over her mouth and shook her head in shame, "no Ash, I will be getting ready in another room," Serena stated her intentions before running off, she looked back to see Ash standing still, "go put on a suit," Serena demanded happily.

"A suit? Pikachu, do you think Serena is acting a little weird?" Ash questioned his small yellow mouse who was sitting on his shoulder this whole time. The electric mouse slapped his head in shock at the trainers response, "you're right, I don't want to upset her," Ash said before turning towards one of the rooms.

_(15 minutes later)_

Ash exited the room after preparing the suit that he choose from the rental area, 'luckily it's refundable, this suit costs a lot of money,' Ash thought while looking at the royal blue outfit. The trainer left his partner pokemon in a room with his other pokemon and walked to the main ball room waiting for Serena to appear.

Serena left the room in a pink dress, a red ribbon on the front of her dress and her honey coloured hair tied up, "I hope Ash likes this," Serena whispered to herself while rushing towards the ball room. Forgetting the white gloves that come with the dress, but it was something that she didn't seem to mind.

Ash looked out of the corner of his eye to see Serena approaching in a pink layered dress and, "S-Serena," Ash called to the young woman nervously.

Serena started to blush and looked away with a grin, "so Ash, how do you like it?" Serena asked her travelling companion.

"It's really nice," Ash replied.

Ash approached Serena and held out his hand, he took Serena's hand and started to approach the ball room. "So Ash, after this we will see the fireworks," Serena promised Ash. The two raised their hands while holding on tightly.

The ballroom door opened to show what was possibly a hundred people having a New Year's dance, Ash noticed that most of them were elderly couples, but was quick to notice that he and Serena were out of place due to them being the youngest pair on the dance floor. "Serena they are looking at us," Ash commented nervously as whispers started to fill the air.

"Don't worry Ash," Serena replied softy.

And elderly woman in a lilac dress smiled at the two before looking at the young woman who seemed to be extremely graceful in that moment, "wow look Ian that girl is radiant," the woman whispered to her husband while pointing to the youngest lady in the ballroom.

"Yes, but the young man looks like a prince, Melinda," Ian told his wife with great pride. Watching the young trainers standing in the middle they noticed that Ash was struggling to figure out what needed to be done.

Serena took Ash's other hand and used her left hand to put Ash's hand on her waist, she moved her left on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes with a bright smile. "You know Ash, I have been waiting to dance with you for a long time," Serena commented while exhaling softly. The two started to dance, even thought they were inexperienced they started to impress the much older crowd, "you know Ash, I was thinking of saying something now, but I think I will wait to say something," Serena told Ash softly enjoying the dance with Ash not taking heed of the crowd watching them.

"That's alright Serena," Ash replied still feeling a little nervous at having his first dance with Serena.

Dancing gracefully together the lights started to go out one at a time, everyone allowed for Ash and Serena to be the centre of attention, wanting to let them have their time in the spotlight. Midway through the song another man walked up to the band and asked them to play another song, the band stopped playing and turned the pages to a certain song, a peaceful melody which seemed to have the effect of memories flowing back.

Serena started to smile as she embraced Ash, she rested her head on the trainer's chest and continued to dance with him, "this song, it helps me remember so much," Serena stated while gently breathing, enjoying the moment she was having with Ash. The dance slowed down with Ash hugging Serena back with the elderly crowd watching from the table.

"Really, what kind of memories?" Ash enquired serenely.

"Summer Camp Ash, I had a great time because you helped me out, I wanted to catch up with you and give back your handkerchief," Serena explained with a soft smile. The two continued to dance while the music started to reach its crescendo.

"Oh right, I was wondering what you meant," Ash admitted while the song started to reach the ending. After the song had finished the crowd that was watching them started clapping, leaving Ash and Serena in shock, "I didn't know we were being watched," Ash stated while Serena started to blush.

"I cannot believe that such a lovely young couple would grace these halls most times it is elderly people like us," Ian told Ash who was in awe at the number of people greeting them.

"Thank you sir, but we were only visiting as friends," Ash retorted before heading towards the exit.

Serena followed Ash before being stopped by a much older woman, "I could tell you really enjoyed that dance," the lady said with a wink, "have you told him how you felt?" she asked Serena quietly.

Serena shook her head and looked to the ground, "no, I was too nervous," Serena submissively stated while getting ready to leave the ball room.

"You know it is often said that when a young man and woman come here they always comeback to get married in the gardens," Malinda said with a laugh.

"Are you serious, Ash isn't interested, everywhere we go he keeps calling me his friend," Serena replied sadly.

Malinda laughed a little bit and opened the door for Serena to follow Ash, "just tell him, everything will work out afterwards," Malinda promised the young lady with a nod.

Serena walked out of the ballroom and rushed towards the balcony area, she tried to find Ash but was unsuccessful, "I guess he really wasn't interested," Serena whispered sadly.

"Serena, sorry I was late," Ash called out to Serena.

Ash walked up to the end of the balcony and stood next to Serena the people inside started to count down the exit of the old year, starting at ten. Serena took a deep breath and turned towards Ash, "I want to say something now," Serena told Ash quietly. Before Ash could reply to Serena she placed her right hand over his mouth, "I want to be more than just your friend Ash," Serena professed to Ash with her face starting to take on a deep shade of red. The girl with the honey coloured hair took another deep breath as the countdown made it to five, "Ash I love you," Serena confessed after such a long time of waiting.

Ash now with a surprised expression gasped a little and took a step back, surprised that Serena gathered the courage to tell him how she felt, but before Ash could respond the fireworks in the back ground started to light up the night sky, "Serena, I-i…..I love you too," Ash replied to Serena with a gentle grin, he placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her in closer.

With the fireworks in the background Ash and Serena's lips made contact for the first time setting off their own fireworks, in a world of their own Serena placed her arms around Ash and continued to enjoy every second that passed by. It now seemed like time was slowing down just for them.

Ash and Serena pulled back, but not too far, they maintained eye contact and pressed their foreheads together. "I guess I ;acked the courage this time," Ash chuckled while Serena giggled at him.

"Really Ash, I am glad that we can start the year more than just friends, but more, we are now officially a couple," the young woman pointed out while placing her arms over Ash's shoulders, she hugged Ash as tightly as she could never wanting to let go.

"Serena, you're the best, I am glad to have you by my side, in the New Year and further into the future," Ash said while embracing Serena back with the fireworks display continuing as the backdrop for them, "happy New Year Serena," Ash wished his new girlfriend with joy.

"Happy New Year to you my love," Serena replied blissfully.

* * *

**Hope you all like this short and sweet one-shot, a little fluffy at the end, but I don't care, it was still really nice, plus you cannot have New Year's celebrations without Fireworks, so what better place than Parfum Palace.**

**Next up something to do with Winter. What would you guys like to see?**


End file.
